To look at how sugar is oxidized or burned within the body and to determine if the way glucose is used is abnormal in diabetic (NIDDM) subjects. This is accomplished by looking at the release of carbon dixoide from sugar and a product of sugar (lactate) tagged in different positions of the molecules.